geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Boss Fight (Krexon)
Not to be confused with Boss Fight by Kingrob. Boss Fight is a 2.0 Harder 6* level created by Krexon. As its name suggests, it is a "boss battle" level that revolves around the player in ship mode fighting off a three-headed, robotic dragon attached to a girder. The boss's name is confirmed to be "Cerberus" in the sequel by the same creator. Gameplay The level starts off with a half-speed ship sequence with a plain grey background. Upon crossing a red line, the alarm goes off and Cerberus is summoned with a blue shield. He then puts the area in lock-down; the ground and ceiling are dotted with spikes, and robotic pillars close as the player is forced to avoid the boss's spike projectiles, which he spits out in pairs. The player then must strike a blue X which will throw a blue projectile at Cerberus, deactivating his shield. The player is then given two choices; he or she may enter the single-speed portal, or the triple speed portal. He or she must enter the triple speed portal to survive, for the pillars afterward will slowly close in and the player will have to be in triple speed to make it through. The player is then reverted to half-speed as Cerberus returns. He extends his girder to lunge out at the player, but as long as it is avoided the player can strike the blue X that will cause the nearest pillars to collapse on the boss, severing one of his smaller heads. The boss then returns, in a visibly miffed state of a flushed red, and starts firing red laser beams at the player. If successfully avoided, he or she can strike the blue X to make another set of pillars crush Cerberus, severing the other small head. The Cerberus at this point looks extremely furious, in deep crimson color with fire spouting from him. He will erratically and rapidly fire laser beams and lunge at the player while he or she must avoid in 3x speed along with a flashy red background. Eventually, the player must strike the last red trigger, making the last set of spiky pillars close in on Cerberus, destroying him and returning the level to a state of calm. The password is revealed at the end of the level. User Coins * The first coin can be collected in the first part by carefully entering through a pair of spiky projectiles the boss spits out. * The second coin, located in the second part, must be grabbed quickly on the bottom before Cerberus fires a laser beam in its path. * The third and final coin will appear on the top at the beginning of the third section and must be grabbed quickly before Cerberus fires a laser beam in its path. Trivia *The password for the level is 666420. *The level contains 3,832 objects. *There is a sequel to this by Krexon. Walkthrough Category:Harder levels Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Long levels